


IMAGE FIND:  The real Alfie was a punk and a rat

by IrelandForever



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandForever/pseuds/IrelandForever
Summary: The real Alfie begs the cops for protection.  Shameful, innit?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	IMAGE FIND:  The real Alfie was a punk and a rat

From the Daily Express (full article at https://www.express.co.uk/news/uk/674559/Peaky-Blinders-Alfred-Solomon-Tom-Hardy-real-life-scared)

Infamous for his ruthless streak, he was the last person you would have expected to beg for help.

However, the National Archives has now released a letter written by Solomon 92 years ago which reveals how he feared for his life and pleaded with the authorities to help him. With a date stamp of February 1930, Solomon offered to turn super grass providing information about a police conspiracy. The letter was bashed out on a typewriter and, for someone so brutal, it is surprisingly well written.

Solomon explains that in November 1924 he served three years' penal servitude for manslaughter, having originally been charged with murder while another allegation of grievous bodily harm was put on file. He states that he visited Clapton dog races for the first time and then afterwards went for a drink at the bar with a man named Bernie Dorrie, who "runs dogs there". His leisurely plans were thrown into disarray when he overheard a conversation with someone called Luper, a "confidential friend of Superintendent Brown".

He recalls, having left the stadium, he was followed by a "gang of men" who continued to stalk him despite attempts to shake them off by going through a "number of turnings". He said he feared for his life as the gang threatened to kill him and he overheard the words "Let's do him". He then alludes to Luper being protected by police and calls for an inquiry offering to pass on vital information.

In apparent desperation, Solomon said: "I have got further news to tell you, that will surprise you, and I can bring witnesses."

He finishes the relatively long letter with a flourish begging: "Hoping you will give me your protection as I don't know which way to turn."

A war veteran, Solomon terrorised race courses where the rich, laden with cash, would be targeted by thieves and other criminals.

The letter in full:

"Sir,

In November 1924 I was charged at the Old Bailey with murder and convicted of manslaughter and sentenced to 3 years penal servitude. Another charge of grievous (sic) bodily harm was put on the file. "I served my sentence and was released.

"Since being released I have got a respectable livelihood on the racecourses betting and never been in trouble since and do not want to get into any. I am earnestly asking for your advise (sic) and protection under these strange circumstances.

"A month ago, I happened to go to Clapton dog races for the first time. After racing I went into the bar with a man named Bernie Dorrie, who owns and runs dogs there. A man named Luper took the biggest part in this and he is a confidential friend of Superintendent Brown, who are always to be seen together.

"On leaving the Clapton Stadium, this particular night I was followed by a gang of men with Luper the leader under the protection of Inspector Pride. I was followed through a number of turnings, my life was threatened by a gang who is now remand at Marlborough Street who Dodger Mullins is the head. I can't say that Inspector Pride was there then, but he was in the stadium drinking with them until 11 O'Clock at night.

"The words I heard used this night was "Let's do him," and "we've got the Big Five behind us now.

"The appeal I am making to you is, as this man Luper is working under the protection of Superintendent Brown, what protection have I got. "If necessary to hold an inquiry into this affair I am quite willing to come and give evidence in front of you, as I have got further news to tell you, that will surprise you, and I can bring witnesses.

"Hoping you will give me your protection as I don't know which way to turn."


End file.
